


Soaring Crows

by AlexSkye1898



Series: "Freak Quick" Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Kageyama found out about the bet, M/M, everyone is in fear for their lives, they're together and everyone KNOWS this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Karasuno's hottest new couple Kaeyama and Hinata are loving their relationship! Will this new found love of theirs be enough to make their teammates be at ease that their synchronization won't be ruined? Somehow, they don't worry at all. Part 4/4 of my "Freak Quick" Series!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga: Haikyuu!
> 
> Shipping: KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata)
> 
> I do NOT own this anime nor any of its characters, and I do not make any profit out of making this work!
> 
> -FINAL PART of the Karasuno "Freak Quick" Series!—

 

* * *

 

_We will fly together!_

Hinata Shoyo

Kageyama Tobio

These two volleyball dorks did the unlikely thing that no one would think they would do

Fall in love with their own bitter rival….

Who would've thought that such polar opposite beings could be together in a relationship?

None of their friends even anticipated that this inevitable day would come

It makes sense in way

_Bakayama…_

_Dumb Ass…_

The way those two argue throughout the day was just plain amusing in the eyes of their teammates

A shrimp…

The king…

Orange locks, auburn eyes

Midnight hair, sapphire hues

One is like the sun, always shining brightly no matter the challenges ahead

" _Bring it to me!"_

The other is royalty, having a natural sense of leading others to the sun

" _We'll stay on the court for as long as possible!"_

The orange sun loves the shadow king…

And the king of shadows loves the sun made of orange…

They were baby fledglings, not exactly ready for the hardships that will be ahead of them

" _Tsukishima, I'll kill you! Bastard!"_

" _Oh~! It looks like I made the King angry…"_

" _Tsukki, don't be mean to Kageyama!"_

" _You! Why are you always doing stupid things like that?!"_

" _I told you Kageyama would find out sooner or later…"_

" _Dude! This is better than checking out hot babes!"_

" _Tanaka….shut up"_

" _Y-Yes, Captain."_

" _And you four! GO AND RUN 10 LAPS NOW!"_

" _WHAT?!"_

They hatched from the safety of their respective eggs and prepared to leave the nest

The two sprouted gorgeous wings that were a silky black color and feathers flew around

And around in a merciless storm of the mighty crows' nest….

_Hinata Shoyou, I love you_

_Kageyama Tobio, I love you too_

Something tells the members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club that those two morons will be….

Perfectly okay…

After all, they are their infamous "Freak Quick" pair in the end!

* * *

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Thanks for reading this series, fluff up you feathers for the next one. Bye bye!


End file.
